The Wolf's Sin of Loyalty
by Wolf's-Sin-of-Loyalty
Summary: Life was unfair. Kala had know this all her life but it still amazed her how cruel life could truly be. Follow Kala and her fellow Sins as the set of to reunite The Eight Deadly Sins and save the kingdom. Mix of both the manga and the anime Sorry in advance if this is bad(I know the summary is horrid) this is my first story in a long time but I hope you can still enjoy it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

"What's with all this racket?" I tried to mumble around the metal in my mouth, looking at the cell door.

There had been almost constant noise for the past few days. Something had the Holy Knights on edge, running around barking orders at the apprentices. Even the elites had 'graced' me with their presences. Honestly I could care less what theis morons do but it was starting to get annoying. How is one suppose to drown in despair until the end of their days with all this yelling?

"Did you hear? The Weird Fangs and the Eight Deadly Sins are fighting in town right now. Though, it's only down to their captain and one other member." One of the guards stationed outside my cell said. That caught my attention.

"Isn't that bad news for us? We've got two of their men locked up in here." The second spoke up. I didn't miss the fear creeping into his voice. "A… are we going to be okay?"

"Don't be so scared. Baste Prison is a fort built for just such an attack. Not even the Eight Deadly Sins can touch this place." The first stated in a cocky tone. "I doubt they'd risk so much danger just to save theis two."

"Heh, your right. Ever since they where captured five years ago…" The second started glancing through the slit in the solid steel door. "They haven't seen the light of day once, haven't been allowed to move, let alone speak, they have never even been given a single decent meal." He said finally looking away from me. "They've only been constantly tortured until death finally does them in. I pity the legend once called the Wolf Sin of Loyalty."

I hummed contently at this bit of news. Sure young apprentices that normally got stationed here where gossipers, nothing unusual. I knew more about who liked who or which Holy Knight was best to train under then I cared to know. But this was different. This involved _him_. He was alive and so was at least one other member of the team.

'_So the captains' alive~? Well that means things will start getting interesting around here real soon~.'_ I continued to hum as I pulled my upper body from the wall behind me.

The steel stakes that run through my arms gave way from the wall without much force. Pulling the cold metal from my palms, warm blood floods from the now open wounds. It was odd to actually feel something after five years of only numbness, physically and mentally, even if it was only the burn of opened nerve endings being exposed, it was something. I reach up tugging sharply at the metal in my mouth. My jaw stung as I closed it for the first time in years. I worked on pulling the rest of the stakes from my arms and legs as I walked to the door. I paused as they started to talk again.

"You wanna bet who'll win?"

"That's not much of a bet. The Sins used to be the strongest knights, but there's no way they'll beat four active duty Holy Knights."

"Sounds like fun~! I was starting to get board just sitting around in here!" I called in a sing-song voice just before kicking the door down.

The steel door landed with a heavy crash that echoed, making a deafening sound in the almost empty hall. My metallic eyes narrowed as I walked into the lantern lit corridor. The metal stake that was still imbedded through the top of my foot clanked as I walked. Both guards had scurried away from the fallen door trying to put as much distance between them selves and me as they could without letting me out of their sight.

"Th… this can't be happening!"

"Aaaaw.." I sighed contently as I fully opened my eyes before cracking my neck. "It feels so good stretch after all this time. I was starting to think my body had forgotten how to move."

"How did you get out of your bindings?! And why now?!" One of them tried to growl at me but there was fear as plain as day in his voice.

"Isn't obvious? I kicked the door down." I said as I reached down to grasp the top of the large stake in my foot. "As for why, you where having such a spellbinding conversation. You said they where alive." My silver and scarlet eyes flashed with mischief as I pulled the stake out and throw it to their feet. "Our captain and one other."

"N-no we need to notify the Weird Fangs the Wolf Sin has escaped!"

One took off as the other drew his sword. I sighed as I watched him run like startled pray. I could care less if they knew I was out of my cell. I would slaughter anyone who dared to stop me from get back to him. I was done playing this game of pity he so badly wanted to engage in. I know he will be too as soon as he hears the news of the captain being alive.

"The Weird Fangs will finish you two off now that you have served your purpose." The knight yelled with a little more confidence then before.

"Oh?" I asked turning my attention back to him. "And how have I done that if I may ask?"

"You and the Fox Sin where nothing more then bait to lure the captain of the Eight Deadly Sins here and now that he is on his way there is no reason to keep you alive."

"I'd like to see them try." I staked to the knight and grabbed him by the neck. "I'll let you in on a little secret kid. Five years ago when we hear that the others where dead I guess you could say we got depressed. He wanted a way to feel alive. Pain and tortured where his answer and I followed without question not wanting him to bear that burden alone, but now…" I tightened my grip. "But now I know that at least part of my team is alive so I'll be leaving and if you know what's good for you, you knights won't get between me and getting back to them."

I slammed the man back agents the wall before dropping him. I kneeled down picking up his sword. I gathered my brown and pale blue locks into one hand. My hair had grown well past the small of my back and it was rather annoying. I placed the sharp edge just above my hand before forcing the blade down. The now shortened locks fell to frame my face, just brushing the back of my shoulders. Standing up I dropped the sword and hair before walking off. As I walked the open wounds stung as they quickly closed leaving no sign that they where ever there. Making it up the next couple floors I heard a voice that I had not heard in five years.

"Sounds fun~." He said as the Holy Knight before him fell. He turned his attention torts me as I approached.

I reach a hand to his chin to wipe away the blood he had coughed up sometime ago before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've missed you brother."

"I've missed you too sis." Ban grinned as he wrapped me in a hug.

A loud scream could be head farther down the hall. We pulled away from each other and started after the sound. After a few minutes of walking I could hear voices. Two of them I could recognize but the third I couldn't place. Ban walked ahead of me emerging from the shadows first with me not far behind.

"Ban? Kala?" The short blonde asked as we emerged.

"Hey captain?" Ban said stopping and looking at said boy.

The air became tens as the two stared each other down. I walked past the both of them as if the weren't even there and headed over to Diane. I smiled up at the giantess giving her a wave.

"What's going on, I've got a bad feeling about this." The voice I didn't recognize said. I looked down to find a talking pig. Ban is so going to freak when he sees this.

"Oi pig you'll want to take cover behind Diane or me otherwise -." I told him. I was cut off before I could finish.

"Baaaan!"

"Cap'n!"

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the two running at each other, huge grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes before I climbed onto Diane's lap. I settled my self so my back rested against her legs.

"Hey Diane long time no see~." I called up to said girl giving a wave.

"It's good to see you again Kala." She smiled back.

I looked back at the boys as Meliodas hit Ban though several walls. He came back out grinning like an idiot. I sighed as the clasped hands, falling to the floor to arm wrestle. After a moment the walls and floor begin to crumble.

"They're such children." I shook my head as the floor gave way and we started to fall.

Diane squealed something about the captain being cute as they argued over who had won more matches. I landed next to her with relative ease. I looked around to see that the prison was now in ruins. Leave it to them to latterly bring the place down.

"I gotta say, I'm happy to see you again, cap'n~." Ban said sitting up from the rubble.

"It's good to know you both are alive." I smiled at them before walking over to Ban.

Ban stood up and ruffled my hair looking over me like he was looking for injuries. I shoved him away and tried to smooth my hair back out to no avail. The pale ends spiked back out and gave off a puffy appearance. We started to head back to Dalmally. After getting back we headed to the doctors place to take his daughter back and explained everything that had happened to her father. Diane slipped her bag off and opened it. Two women lay inside, one looked severely injured and the other just seamed to be passed out. I looked over to see Ban walking off. I started after him not wanting to be separated from him for long.

"Where are you two going?" Meliodas asked.

"For a walk~. We'll be back." Ban called.

"Alright, meet us at the Boar Hat when you're done. It's just outside the town.

"Understood captain!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to catch up to my brother.

We walked in comfortable silence side by side. Ban and I didn't need to say anything, we where content just having each others company again. I surveyed the town as we walked. Dalmally had taken quite a beating from the battle. Most of the damage seamed to be from Friesia, Diane's attack was more cautious of the dwellings and the people that where here. I looked down at my feet. All theis people had to lose their peace and happiness. I started to drag behind.

"Hey you alright? Not like you to drag behind like this." Ban said from somewhere next to me. "Especially after we've been apart for so long."

I jumped slightly when he spoke not seeing him drop back and start walking at my pace. "I'm fine. Guess I never thought I'd get to see this again."

"See what? A band of psychopaths traveling together?"

"More like a bunch of children with drinking permits." I laughed taking his hand in mine, something I had always done sense we where young when I was looking for comfort. "You know what I mean Ban. We thought we lost everything all over again when we heard the roomers that the others had died. We both lost ourselves to despair. We both wanted a way to feel like we where still alive. After losing Zhivago we didn't have anyone to call family till we meet the sins. Then there was the every thing that happened at the fountain… I thought I'd never get to see you smile again."

"Hear take these." Ban cut me off, handing me a black top, camouflage pants, and a black sports bra. "What where you still talking?"

"You are unbelievable. I try and have a heartfelt sibling moment and you just ignore me." I take the offered items.

"I wasn't ignoring you I was picking you up an outfit." Ban said.

"Can you even tell me one thing I just told you?" I asked starting back for the Boar Hat.

"That we're just children with drinking permits." He said confidently.

"That was my fault I set the bar far to low." I sighed looking at my brother.

"You also said that you never thought you'd get to see me smile again after everything that's happened to us over the years." He said smirking at me.

"Lucky guess." I told him as the Boar Hat came into view.

"I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you happy again either, I know you see the Sins as a makeshift family and losing them hit you hard." He looked down at me as we approached the door.

I let a smile pull at the corners of my lips. Leave it to him to be able to steal clothes from people and still catch what I was saying. I looked up at the building that was now in front of us. "Why am I not surprised that the captain had us meet at a tavern."

I pushed the door open fully expecting to see a crowded bar full of drunks. What greeted us was an empty tavern with no sign that anyone had been there all day. We started to look for any signs as to where the captain was. Ban looked around the room, checking in all the nocks. I headed for the bar figuring Meliodas had found a way to weasel his way back there. As I drew closer a saw a folded paper with our names scribbled on it. It was from Meliodas.

"_Ban and Kala I know I told you to meet us here but there was a change of plans. One way or another, the doctor managed to survive. We are meeting at their place for food and booze, so just meet us there when you're ready. You can head upstairs to get ready, there are rooms on the second and third floors you guys can use. And don't worry this is my place so no need to feel like your intruding._

_ -Meliodas"_

I set the paper down and turned to Ban as he walked over. "So apparently the captain owns this place. He said we can get ready upstairs and then meet at the doctor's place for food and booze."

Ban grin at the mention of alcohol. We headed up the stairs to change. Ban continued up to the third floor room while I stopped at the second. I set the cloths Ban had given me on the bed. I started to peel the remains of my old outfit away. The once red, silky fabric of a top was nothing more then rags that barley covered my chest. I ran my hand over the red howling wolf symbol at the base of my neck. I pulled the bra and black top on, smoothing it out. The top was a deep cut showing off my collar and a fair amount of my chest. I striped the tattered pants off then slipped the new ones on. I walk out of the room carrying my old clothes. Ban was waiting in the hall for me.

"Ready?" Ban asked. "You look good in that sis."

"Yep, I'm looking forward to a decent meal for once. And I know you're dieing to have some ale after so long." I smiled as we headed out of the tavern. "You don't look half bad yourself. You always did have a way of finding good outfits."

It wasn't a long walk from the Boar Hat to get back to the doctors. Diane waved at us as we approached. I waved back as we headed for the courtyard. Ban seated himself on a barrel and I leaned against the barrel next to him and looked around. The doctor and his daughter where still preparing the food and ale. The injured girl from before was lying in a makeshift bed with Meliodas at her side. Diane was leaning agents the roof. Meliodas turned and smiled at us.

"Elizabeth, allow me to properly introduce you three." Meliodas gestured to us. "This is the Fox Sin of Greed, Ban and the Wolf Sin of Loyalty, Kala."

"Well, well~." Ban sang "Nice to meet you~."

"Hm? Where's with those clothes?" The captain asked.

"We can't very well parade around half-naked in front of a princess, now can we~?" I smiled my sharp canines glistens in the lamp light.

"But you didn't have any money to buy clothes." Meliodas said looking at us questionly.

"I just happened to find these lying around. It was a total fluke!" Ban grinned at the others. "By the way, it's been a long time, Diane."

"I would have been perfectly fine going a hundred years without seeing you again." Diane turned her head way from Ban.

Ban and I walked closer to the group to give a more formal introduction.

"I'm Elizabeth. Please forgive me for not rising to greet you." She smiled from where she lied.

"No worries at all, Your Highness." I said placing an arm across my chest and bowed slightly.

"We Sins don't care about such formalities." Ban said copying my actions. "So let's just be friends, the five of us."

"There's six of us!"

Ban's head shot up and looked around doing a quick head count of the team members. I couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be great.

"Um, captain you need glasses? There's five of us here." My brother said.

"There are six of us! Are you sure this guy doesn't have a screw or two loose?"

"Who said that?" Ban now had a very confused look.

"I did."

Ban finally looked down to see the pig standing at everyone's feet. It took him a few seconds to process the information.

"There's a talking pig here!" Ban yelled before jumping back away from the pig. "That's more then I can handle!"

With that I let out a loud laugh. My brother has always been easily surprised and his reactions where always worth it. The two babbled on for a few minutes before the doctor spoke up.

"If you are all finished with introductions, come eat up before you dinner gets cold!"

The captain, my brother, and the pig all race to the table and started to gorge themselves. The doctor's daughter took specially prepared food over to Diane and Elizabeth. I walked over much more calmly and sat between Ban and the captain. I looked over the array of food in front of me before grabbing a dish full of fruit. Before I could take a bite I felt cold glass being pressed to my lips. I glanced over to see Ban holding a bottle of ale to my lips encouraging me to drink with him. His cheeks where already tinted pick from how much ale he had downed. I took the bottle from him and took a swig. The twinge of the rich and sweet tastes of herbs of the Vanya Ale rolled over my tongue. Ban went back to his own drinking happy to see I took the offered alcohol. I sat down the ale before finally starting to eat.

I smiled as I watched as everyone enjoying them selves. I took small sips of my ale every now and again. I couldn't down ale as quickly as Meliodas or my brother but I knew my limits, at least before I gave my self alcohol poisoning unlike Ban. Ban had decided that the pig, I think that his name is Hawk I didn't hear over my laughing, was going to carry him around. I noticed that the princess was looking between Ban and I as if she was trying to figure something out. I stood up, grabbing my ale as I went, and walked over.

"Something on your mind princess?" I asked sitting near her head, my back against the ledge she was on. "What ever questions you have about Ban and I don't be afraid to ask you're not going to offend us."

"Oh Lady Kala. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was just wondering if you and Sir Ban where related is all. You two look a lot a like but act so differently."

"No need to apologize princess and you don't have call me Lady Kala just Kala will do. Lady Kala makes me feel older then I really am." I told her downing the last of my ale. "But yes Ban is my older brother. I think it's rather obvious but some seam to find that hard to believe. But don't let the childish behavior and rough look fool you. He's a good brother. More then I deserve but he has never abandoned me. Goddesses know he has had enough chances to but it never crossed his mind." I smiled. "Not after everything we have been though together."

"Some one get this guy off of me." Hawk wined as he dragged a very intoxicated Ban around.

"Alright brother, you've had your fun time to get off of the pig." I told him as I got up to help Hawk out.

"Don't wanna." Ban slurrered.

"You don't get a choice in this you drunken fox." I said as I wrapped my arms around his chest and hosted him up. "Not everyone is use to carrying your drunken ass around like I am."

I started to drag him back to the table to regrettable get him more ale. It was about the only way to distract him from being taken from his joyride. This wasn't exactly an easy task to do considering he had a whole foot on me but at the same time it was nothing new for me. I sat him on the bench before grabbing two bottles of ale. I pressed the bottle to Ban's lips just as he had done earlier in the night to me. Ban gladly took the drink and started to chug it. I smiled and downed my own bottle. This went on for a few more hours until everyone finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're kidding right?" I asked sarcastically looking at my brother as I lit the fire._

"_Nope~!" Ban grinned, "We're going after The Fountain of Youth~!"_

_ "Why?" I asked as I started to prepare the meat we had. "We don't even know if it actually exists and besides that we don't know anything about the Holy Maiden."_

_ "We're not little kids anymore Kala I think we can handle some 'Holy Maiden' or are you scared?" Ban teased as he opened two bottles of ale._

_ "No I'm being realistic." I glared at him. "But I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this."_

_ We sat in silence for sometime as I worked on grilling the meat. I noticed Ban wasn't downing his ale like he would any other night. He almost seamed to be mauling something over. That would be a first._

_ "Kala we're going to split the Fountain of Youth and both gain immortality." Ban finally spoke._

"_What!?" I jumped almost dropping the food in the fire. "Ban you can't be serious! You have drink the whole thing to-."_

_ "Promise me Kala." Ban said looking at me. There was the same look of determination that was always present when protecting me._

_ "Alright big brother I promise." I smiled. I really do hate lying to his face like this._

I sat up with a start from a dead sleep. _'It was just a dream. Of course it was just a dream. If it wasn't then she'd still…'_ I shook my head and sighed. It was still early morning, the sun had barely started to rise there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. Getting up, I brushed my self off. I looked around the courtyard to see it was utterly trashed. I started to pick up mugs, bottles, plates, and what ever else the guys had thrown about. I was almost done with my task when I heard someone start to stir.

"Good morning captain."

"Morning Kala." Meliodas yawned. "You're up early. Get too cold or was it a nightmare?" He asked a little more sternly.

"Take your pick. Both are right." I told him. "How long does the doctor think it will take Elizabeth to heal up?"

"About three days. Why it there something you need to do before we leave?" He asked.

"I have to go get Dire Fang. When Ban decided to get us thrown in prison I stashed it away so the Holy Knights didn't get their hands on it." I meet his emerald eyes. "It's not far from here, just outside of The Forest of White Dreams. It should only take me a day at most."

"Forgot you didn't have your weapon in that fight." Ban groaned as he got up.

"At least I thought ahead and didn't get mine stolen." I turned to glare at my brother. "I was planning on heading out soon."

"Alright just be careful." Meliodas said. "I'm sure the Kingdom has a close eye on this area."

"A wolf is only tame when she pleases and never seen unless." I said as I started to leave. "You coming laze fox?"

Ban grunted and followed. We made our way through town without a word. I knew better then to try and speak to him this early in the morning, he would more then likely be nursing a hangover. We made it past the tavern before long and continued to the fields past. The wind blew gently around us whipping up the sweet scent of wild flowers and berries. It was about noon when I finally stopped. The entrance to the Forest of White Dreams was just ahead of us.

"Do you even remember where you hid Dire Fang?" Ban asked coming to stand next to me.

"Of course I know where she is." I told him looking around. "I'm not that irresponsible as to forgetting where I left her."

My eyes lit up when I spotted an old weeping willow a few years from the forest and about a mile from where we stood on the path. I took off for the tree, leaving my brother confused. Gently pushing past the hanging branches, light pink leaves brushed my cheek as I entered. The hanging branches created a shield from the outside world, hiding the wounded trunk inside. A large split ran the height of the tree, with being wide enough at the base to hide a young child in. Kneeling down and reached in feeling around. A smile pulled at my lips as my fingers brushed over weather worn fabric. I took hold of it and pulled it out. I laid the wrapped bundle down as Ban joined me under the tree. I gently unwrapped the fabric revealing the claymore sword that lay inside. The smoky gray scabbard gleamed in the little light that filtered through the branches. The earthly red crossguard swept forward resembled wolf fangs. Just below the crossguard hung a silver charm that almost blended in to the scabbard. I ran my hand over the were-fox charm a smile pulling at my lips to see it again.

I slung the blade over my shoulder, adjusting the strap so it sat comfortably on my back. I picked up the folded jacket that had laid beneath it. I had almost forgotten I had left the article of clothing with my blade. The pastel jacket still somehow held the sweet scent of the forest it was designed after. I tied it around my waist as I stood a grin plastered across my face.

"You would pick the one tree that stood out as a hiding place." Ban said.

"And yet after five years no one found it." I said heading back out.

The sun shone bight as we started heading back. We talked about what had happened while we were in prison. Ban explained he had escaped on several occasions to tend to the forest but let himself be caught again every time. I told Ban of the gossip and rumors I had heard from the apprentices. Ban laughed saying they were no better the school brats. I laughed as well agreeing with him. I started to tell him I had hared a rumor about one of the other sins but stopped abruptly. The image of lifeless amber-orange eyes flashed in my mind. The thought of our comrade's body left discarded where it had fallen, a body that would never decay because it was that of a fairy. Tears started to gather in the corners of my eyes, closing them I tried to shake the images from my vision.

"Kala what's wrong?!" Ban yelled trying to get my attention back on him.

I slowly opened my eyes after a long moment to see Ban standing in front of me. He was holding my shoulders to steady me. He eyes where full of worry. How long had he been calling for me?

"Kala…" Ban said softer seeing that he had my attention. "Sis you need to talk to me."

I took a breath trying to keep the tears back. "Ban… I heard quite a few rumors… about one of the others." I stopped trying to find the right words to tell him. Ban nodded encouraging me to continue. "King… King's…" My voice cracked, from anger or sorrow I couldn't tell.

"Kala what did you hear about King?" Ban asked.

"….King's dead. At least that's what most of knights have said." I was finally able to spite it out. "I've heard some rumors that say otherwise but it's not like I had a way to know for sure…"

Ban pulled me into a tight hug. I let a few tears fall as I buried my face into his chest. I could still see his amber-orange eyes looking back at me, pleading for help. King and I hadn't always gotten along but he had become something like a second brother, it was reather weird. Most of our fights where nothing more then stupid sibling fights like I had with Ban. Would this mean that we would become only Seven Deadly Sins or even less? If King was really gone how long had it been? How long had he been left there like discarded kill to rot?

"Kala you need to stop over thinking this right now." I felt the words reverberate through Ban's chest as he spoke. "There's no way King would die that easily. He's a member of the Eight Deadly Sins after all, right?"

"Right." A sad smiled pulled at my lips. Ban was right, I knew he was right. There was no way King was gone.

I don't know how long we stood there. It felt like hours in my mind but it could have easily only been minutes in reality. I had come to terms with the fact that I was prone to night terrors long ago, but it was very unusual for them to plague me while I was awake. Ban started to rub my back in gentle strokes. Slowly my body started to relax under the calming motions, the hunting images finally fading.

"Better now?" Ban pulled back from the hug just enough to see my face.

"Ya I think I'm stable now." I said taking his hand and started walking. "Guess the consequences of not sleeping properly for five years are finally catching up to me."

The sun was just starting to set as the Boar Hat came in to view. Captain was sitting out side talking to Diane. They waved as we approached. I smiled and waved back, releasing Ban's hand in the process. Meliodas told us to grab some mugs and join in drinking with them, and for once I agreed without a fight. Right now I wouldn't mind the ease being utterly intoxicated brings.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days passed by quickly and uneventful. Meliodas had spent most of the time with Elizabeth, as did Hawk. Ban for once behaved and stayed out of trouble. I wasn't quite sure what Diane did, probably pestered the captain. I spent the time reacquainting my muscles to fighting with my weapon again. It felt oddly satisfying to be able to swing the heavy weight of the blade again. Ban had been keeping a close eye on me when I would lay down for a nap or when we all went to bed. I knew he was watching for signs of night terrors because of my episode. He might never admit it but he was a very protective brother. Not that I really minded.

We where currently on the move putting some distance between us and the kingdom. Meliodas and Ban where inside deciding where we heading next while Elizabeth sat on the deck of the tavern and talked to Diane. I sat about an arms length from the edge of Hawk Mama's snout, giving a light scratch every now and then. I was enjoying the view as we went, it was calming and peaceful. Suddenly she skidded to a stop, flinging me forward and almost off of her.

"You there! Oversized pig and giant girl! Stop where you are!" I heard some voice yell.

I sat up to get a better look at what was going on. Two apprentice knights blocked the road. _'Great a security check. Just our luck.'_

"Hello there! Good job with the security check!" Meliodas cheerfully called as he came to stand next to me with Elizabeth. "I'm the owner of this traveling tavern. Can I help you with something?"

"What's your relation to this giantess?"

"She's my bar's main attraction!" Meliodas said. "And so are theis two gals here." He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and set his other hand on my head.

"Not in this lifetime." I grumbled. "And get your hand off me!" I batted his hand away. "I have no idea where that thing has been!"

"Now that's original!" One called.

"I like her! Very cute!" The other called.

"They're actually buying this…" I huffed under my breath, shifting so I sat with my feet tucked under me.

"All right! You can move along!" They called.

"Thank god for idiots." Hawk snorted form next to me.

"You said it. Long live morons." Meliodas said in a low voice as he waved to the men.

"Look who's talkin' captain." I told them. Before the words could finish leaving my mouth Meliodas was being lifted up.

"Thanks, captain!" Diane yelled as she hugged him close to her face. "Calling me your main attraction! I'm so happy!"

"Almost." I sighed. "She couldn't wait five minutes before doing that."

"W-wait a minute! You're Meliodas of The Eight Deadly Sins!"

Before anyone could move something darted from the woods next to us. The thing was fast, too fast to track, as it darted around Hawk Mama and Diane's feet as well as the knights, efficiently keeping everyone in place. One of the knights yelled before disappearing and after a moment the second did as well. The beast finally started to slow as it chewed on something that sounded like metal. When the beast did stop it spite up the knight's armor.

"That thing's bad news." Hawk squaled.

"That's a Black Hound!" I yelled getting to my feet. "It's a ridiculously ferocious beast! It hunts it's pray until it's caught it or the pray dies of exaction. These things are extremely territorial."

Ban pushed past us, jumping off of Hawk Mama. The Black Hound growled as Ban landed. The thing stood almost as tall as him at nearly seven feet. Ban just grinned.

"Ban get back here! There are few things Black Hounds will back down to and we need a plan before facing that thing!" I growled at my brother as well. _'Black hounds aren't easy to get rid of or kill… we need a plan! I just need a minute to think…!'_

"Really now. Interrupting our happy little trip." Ban ignored me as he took a couple of steps towards the hound. "I'll kill you."

The Black Hound let out a loud growl before suddenly growing. Within moments it had grown to a size that rivaled Hawk Mama and Diane.

"What's the deal with him?" Ban asked tilting his head back to look up at the thing. "He suddenly got bigger."

"Of course he did you imbecile! Depending on how threatened a Black Hound feels it can alter its body to combat that threat!" I yelled reaching back for the handle of my sword. _'We don't have much of a choice now we'll have to fight him.'_ "That's why I said we needed a plan!"

"Hmmm." Ban's grin returned before I had even finished. "This doesn't hold my interest at all~. I guess I'll be killing you now~."

"Hold it." Before Ban or I could make a move to attack the Black Hound, Meliodas jumped down to join Ban. "You haven't changed at all. If something doesn't interest you, you've got no respect for it. Leave this guy to me."

"Come on, Cap'n. He's the one who started it."

"But we're the ones who intruded on his territory." Meliodas said as he walked past Ban and closer to the Black Hound.

"Captain, be careful." Diane told him as we all watch him.

The Black Hound gave low growls as he got closer. It showed no signs of backing down from any of us. When Meliodas was about half way to the beast he reached back for his broken blade. The Black Hound bared its teeth more as it saw the handle. He almost seemed to recognize it. Everyone stood frozen for what felt like ages. Meliodas hadn't fully drawn the broken blade but he didn't need to. Terror crossed the hounds face, if only for a moment, as his eyes followed something the rest of us could not see. He wined, gave us all one last look before running off the way it appeared from.

"So much for never turning its back on the enemy. He's just a coward!" Hawk said.

"No that's not it." I said frowning looking at Meliodas's back. "There are few things that are a threat to Black Hounds. Even then they aren't known to back down without a fight."

"You know a lot about Black Hounds Kala. Have you fought a lot before?" Elizabeth asked sounding relived that the situation had be resolved without a fight.

"No I've never actually encountered one before…" I paused for a moment before turning to look at her. "But an old friend taught me a lot about them. They haven't been spotted in quite a few centuries and to be honest I thought they had gone extinct a long time ago."

"Well' let's set off again!" Meliodas cheerfully called as he and Ban hoped back up.

"Set off?" My brother asked. "Have we even decided where we're even heading~?"

"Of course!" Meliodas grinned. "I've got my sights set on The Capital of the Dead. We're going to look for King there."

"Don't be funny Cap'n. Didn't you hear that he's dead?" Ban said before looking over at me.

"Ban's right," I sighed. "From what I've heard he's been dead for some time now."

"It's our only lead, so why don't we just try it out?" Meliodas asked.

I only shrugged as I headed up the stairs. I opened the door of the third floors bedroom and collapsed on the bed. My mind was still trying to process all that had just happened. My temples starting to throb with the beginning stages of a migraine. Meliodas didn't move to attack that Black Hound but still managed to frighten it off before things turned sour. He shouldn't have been able to, not that easily. Maybe Hawk was right and it was just a coward that decided that it picked a fight it couldn't win. That didn't explain why it was so afraid of just the handle of his blade or what it saw that we couldn't. Sighing I sat up and unclasped the strap to my scabbard and laid it against the night stand. I slipped my hoodie on before lying back down and closing my eyes. My body gave to the stress falling into a relevantly restless sleep.

Please review! I would love to hear what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_I hissed, for what was probably the hundredth time, as my hand found another threshold of thorns. Ban was further up the tree somehow missing every clump of thorns happily singing some stupid song. The sooner we found the Fountain of Youth the sooner we could leave. I was beyond over this dammed forest. Finally reaching the top I heaved a sigh of relief. Pulling myself up I sat down next to Ban and started to pull thorns from my palms._

_ "So that's the treasure guarded by a Holy Woman, the Fountain of Youth!" Ban grinned as he set his bag down. "Whoever drinks the water spilling out of that cup will gain eternal life. Guess the stories where a bit exaggerated. I don't see any Holy Maiden anywhere."_

_ "Doesn't mean we should let our guard down, I'm sure she's around here." I said wincing as I pulled a particularly deep thorn out. "If it was this simple it would have been stolen along time ago."_

_ I looked up from working on my bloody hands sensing someone else here. There, just in front of us, stood a young blonde child. How did she get so close without us seeing or hearing her? Her hair just barely brushed her shoulders. She wore a long white dress that pooled around her feet. The long sleeves hid her hands. Her golden-amber eye gleamed with something a kind to sorrow and anger as she looked from me to Ban._

_ "Are you lost little girl?" Ban asked her._

_ "I'm protecting the fountain," She told him as floated up until she was eye level with him. "From bandits like you two." She flicked her hand up and a moment later a strong gust of wind throw us from the tree._

A loud yelp sounded as I fell from the bed hitting the floor hard. I sat up and groaned rubbing the small of my back. I pulled my jacket off throwing it onto the bed. I braced myself as Hawk Mama started to burrow. Getting up I headed downstairs. Ban was sitting at the bar drink in hand while Elizabeth tided up around the tavern.

"Don't you think it's a little early in the day to be drinking brother?" I asked not entirely surprised he was already drinking. The only answer I got was a shrug of his shoulders.

"We here!" Meliodas called from outside.

Sighing I headed out to join the captain, Hawk, and Diane. Elizabeth and Ban followed not far behind me. The village that was a head of us looked more like it had been abandoned sometime ago.

"First we gather any information on King or the Capital of the Dead." Meliodas told us as we gathered around. "According to the rumors, this is the closest place to it. We also have to earn money for food. So let's get the tavern up and running."

"What do you know the captain really does sell the drinks." Ban gave a light chuckle.

"When he working he's so cute!" Diane gushed.

"And I'm putting all you guys to work." The captain said pointing at us. "I'm leaving you in charge of bringing in customers, jumbo billboard girl!"

"Are you sure?!" Diane asked eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You two start grilling up some tasty grub, jailbird cooks!" Meliodas said turning to Ban and me.

"Who, us?" Ban asked. I rolled my eye at the idea.

"Are you sure you want those two handling our food?" Hawk asked skeptically looking at us.

"Trust me I know it's hard to believe but they are seriously skilled in the kitchen." Meliodas told him.

As Meliodas turned to talk to Elizabeth, Ban and I headed for the little village. The weather was rather gloomy and only added to the depressing atmosphere that hung over this place.

"I think the old captains losing his mind," Ban said as we walked. "What kind of info does he expect us to pick up in a gloomy place like this?"

"That would require having a mind to lose in the first place." I told him. "This place is a wreck. I don't think this place has had any inhabitants in quite a long time."

Ban and I both stopped as we caught something move. Standing under an archway was a young girl dressed in a yellow dress with a black long sleeve underneath. Her blonde hair just barely brushed over her shoulders hiding her face.

"Elai-"

"Huh?" The girl turned to look at us. Her dark brown eyes looked worn and tired.

"Oh.." Ban said looking away. "Sorry about that.."

"There's no possible way it could be her…" I mumbled getting ready to walk off. Suddenly the little girl fell forward hitting the ground.

"Uh oh…" I heard Ban breath turning back to the girl.

With only a moment of hesitation I walked over to her. I kneeled next to her and pulled her up, resting her head in my lap. I glanced up as Ban kneeled next to me, I could see my own worry reflected in his eyes. I pressed two fingers just below one wrist looking for a pulse. Once I felt the steady push of a heart beat ageist my fingers I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I began to slowly look her over, feeling for wounds that could have caused this, but found nothing obvious. She felt light, far to light for someone her age.

"Heeeey." Ban called softly as he patted her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Hey come on."

Her eyes fluttered open, giving a little groan. "You alright honey?" I asked looking down at her with a soft smile.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A young voice yelled. "Get your hands off Ellen!" We both looked up to find a young boy standing at the other side of the enclosed yard. "You plan on taking away my little sister, too?!"

"We saw her faint, that's all." I told him.

"Look, kid. If you're her big brother…" Ban started to the boy. "… You ought to be making sure she's properly fed, don't you think?"

I couldn't help the ping of guilt that welled up at Ban's words. I could hear the guilt in his voice even if it was very faint. We both knew the signs of starvation. They both where suffering. Even from across the yard I could see that he was to thin for his age.

"Shut up!" The boy yelled as he pointed the pitch fork that was in his hands at us. "Go away and leave my sister alone!"

"I'm asking if you're keeping this girl fed~." Ban hummed looking at the boy. "If you're going to ignore my questions then I will take her away,"

"Ban stop…" I said in a low tone the girl in my lap shifting slightly. "This doesn't concern us."

Tears welled in the boys eyes at Ban's words and I couldn't blame him. I looked back down at the girl as she mumbled something. The sound of skin being pierced had my head snapping back up. The boy had run across the yard and stabbed Ban with the pitch fork. The girl bolted from my lap to yell at her brother as Ban pulled the farm tool from when it had impaled his chest. I sighed as we both stood, watching as the wounds quickly closed.

"I'm really sorry. How can I atone for my sins?" The boy asked as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"You want to atone? What's there to amend for kid?" Ban asked

"But I-" The boy started but stopped when he looked at Ban. "Your wounds!"

"Look kids, there's something you should know." I told them.

"A real, genuine sin no amount of repenting can erase them." Ban finished for me.

Suddenly there was a piercing pain in my chest. I felt warm blood pooling in the back of my throat. Coughing up a mouthful of the metallic liquid, I glanced down. A large spear was run clean through my chest. Looking up I was meet with the sight a boy somehow perfectly lying curled up on the spears shaft only inches from my face.

"You two would know that better then anyone." The boy said grinning. "Hey there Kala, Ban." The boy's grin only grew when neither of us answered. "Come now. This should be a touching reunion, years overdue."

Please review! I would love to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hells the big idea attacking my sister like that?!" Ban yelled as I coughed again trying to keep my airway clear. I looked at the boy. Something about having this spear through my chest was familiar, like this wasn't the first time this hade happened. The scent of Gold Osmanthus filled my nose. Why did it smell so familiar? Those amber eyes why did I feel like I know them?

"Come now Kala, don't you have anything to say to me?" The boy asked as he reached up to tap my nose. "It's not like you to be so quite."

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at him finally able to find my voice, blood bubbling in the corners of my mouth with each word.

"Wow my feelings are hurt. Have you really forgotten me?" He asked seeming very amused with the situation.

"Think I would remember a smart mouthed brat like you." I shot back.

"Not that I really care." He said standing up before he floated a few inches above the spear. "What matters is…"

The spear started to spin tearing a larger hole in my chest before exiting through my back. Again I felt blood fill what was left of my airway and mouth. Spitting out what of the metallic liquid had gathered in my mouth, I took a couple steps back trying to regain my balance as I heard the spear pierce through Ban. Once I had gotten a grip on my balance I turn to face our attacker. He was once again standing on the spear but was now in the air twenty feet or better.

"You two are the Wolf Sin of Loyalty, Kala and the Fox Sin of Greed, Ban." The boy said grin never leaving his lips. "Or maybe you'd prefer if I called you this name: Ban and Kala the Undead."

I glared up at the boy the wound in my chest started to close. Flesh and bone quickly reforming. Ligaments and tendons working to connect bone to muscle and muscle to skin. I spat up the remaining blood that was still lingering in my mouth and went to stand next to Ban.

"You got a smart mouth kid. What the hell do you know about us anyway?" My brother asked annoyance lacing his voice.

"I know your sins." The grin finally fell from his lips as he spoke. "Even if you don't remember me you remember you own sins, don't you?"

My eyes narrowed at the boy. How could he know that? The only ones who knew what our sins where are those who judged them and the King of Liones. This brat had to be bluffing.

"Those terrible, terrible sins you committed." He said tilting his head. "To satisfy your own greed and to gain your immorality…" The spear flipped to face Ban. "…You killed the Holy Maiden of the Fountain of Youth." I felt Ban stiffen next to me as the boy turned his attention to me. "And you followed with out question and helped him, never trying to stop him. Far too loyal to think for your self, always following after others."

I felt phantom flames engulf my skin as the image of the blonde maiden, white dress stained dark red with blood. Tears stained her cheeks as she mouthed two names. The reached smell of sulfur and burning wood assaulted my senses. A low growl rumbled as the back throat.

"Listen kids," I glanced back at them. "This is about to get real bloody real fast so I'd get out of here if I where you."

I watched as the boy pulled his sister way while she started to protest. I jumped back just as the spear and boy came close for an attack, Ban had jump up to flip over them. I skidded back a few feet and reached back for my blade. I cursed under my breath as I grasped air, remembering I left it next to the bed. I darted foreword getting out of the way of Ban's attack. Coming to a stop out of range of the debris I looked around for our attacker. My head snapped up as he spoke somewhere above me as Ban came to stand next to me.

"Either way, I'm happy you both came out to play with me." His grin had returned. "You've fallen right in to my trap. Maybe you can still remember Bumble Bee!"

The spear rushed at us for a barrage of quick jabs from all sides. The speed was something fierce but not so much that we couldn't track it. It wasn't hard to find the pattern in its movements and dodge the blade. My hand darted up and grasped the staff of the spear on its own accord, as it grazed past my head, stopping it in its path. How I had know that would be my only chance to stop it was beyond my comprehension at the moment, it was almost like it was just an instinct. I twirled the spear in front of me, transferring it over to my other hand in a fluid motion, before bring it to rest on my shoulder. A smirk pulled at my lips when I saw the males eyes widen clearly not expecting me to catch the fast moving weapon.

"So you do remember." He more stated then asked a frown returning to his fetchers.

"Nope still not ringing any bells~." I sang tapping the blade on my shoulder a couple of times. "Just saw an opening and took it~."

With a flick of the male's wrist the spear started to spin again. I hissed as the blade cut deep into the side of my neck and my shoulder. The moment my grip on the spears staff loosened it returned to its owner. It only took mere moments for my body to patch its self. I glared up at the boy as he was practically floating above us now.

"Now for the last time…" Ban cracked his wrist as a fox like grin crossed his lips.

I watched as Ban's arm rose towards the boy not looking up. Both the male and his weapon stilled, his eyes widened. '_It's over now._' The corners of my lips pulled upwards.

Ban glared up at the boy. "Who the hell-"

"Bad bandits."

My muscles tensed momentarily at feeling something tap agents the back of my head. My glaze fell from the boy to find the captain standing behind us empty mug in one hand, the other in his pocket. Ban's grin fell as he turned to Meliodas as well, hand that was raised fell to rest on the back of his head where he had be hit.

"What was that for Captain?" I asked my grin falling.

"What's the matter with you two? You think you can just skip out on work?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Some pipsqueak we've never seen before came out of nowhere and picked a fight with us!" Ban said pointing up at him. "Just look what he did to my sweet threads!"

"Alright, someone better tell me what all the commotions about." Diane said as walked up to the four of us.

Diane turned to look at the boy who was floating at eye level for her. She studied him for a few moments before her amethyst eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her. Meliodas looked up at him as well immediately straightening up, eyes going wider.

"King!" Both shouted excitedly. The male in question looked undeterred by the claim.

Ban was silent for a moment as he processed the information. "Tell me how that tiny punk is supposed to be King?!" He yelled at the captain as he pointed an accusing finger the male in question.

"Well…" The captain drew out, taking a moment to think about it. "Maybe he lost a little weight?"

"A little weight?! That ain't even the main issue here!" Ban and I yell.

There's no way that tiny, smart mouthed brat was King. This kid was hardly in his teens. King was an old, overweight, rugged man who was somewhere in his thirties, forties by now.

"King we came to look for you and now you're here!" Diane smiled at the boy leaning a little closer to him, folding her hands behind her back. "This is incredible! I'm so happy to see you again!" She gave him a wink.

The boy simply turned his head away from her before tacking off in to the woods without a word. Hearing shuffling from behind our group I turned to find the source. The siblings had come out of their hiding place to see what was going on. I gave them a reasserting smile. Leaving the two males to bicker I walked over to the two kids.

"You guys look pretty hungry." I said kneeling down in front of them. "How's about you come back to the tavern with us and we'll get you something to eat."

Both nodded shyly at my offer. My smile widened as I stood up, picking the young girl up and settled her on my left hip, taking her brothers hand in my right. She gave light protest as I started walking over to the others.

"You've already fainted once on me today I don't need you fainting again." I gave her a gentle smile. "Hope you don't mind captain but I invited out new friends back to the tavern for a decent meal. By the looks of this place it's been awhile sense they've had one."

"Fine by me but you and Ban have to do the cooking." Meliodas said folding his hands behind his head and starting heading back to the bar.

"As if I would let you anywhere near the kitchen." I scoffed at him as I followed. "You couldn't cook back when we where Holy Knights and I highly doubt you can now."

Please review! I would Love to Hear what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Once back at the tavern I asked Elizabeth if it would be too much for her to watch the kids while I helped my brother make food for everyone. Elizabeth gave a bright smile as she took them from me. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips as I watched the three of them talk. I headed back to the kitchen where Ban had already started preparing things. Throwing on apron and washing my hands I got to work as well. In no time Ban and I where carrying out multiple plates and placing them on one of the tables closest to the large window.

"Okay everyone dig in." Ban called. I smiled at the wide eyes everyone had.

"It all smells so good!" Elizabeth chimed as she looked over all the dishes we had brought out.

"Told ya." Meliodas smiled at her as he held Hawk back by his ear.

"Anything you don't eat is just going to go to the pig~." I sang when no one moved to eat.

"We'er eating!" Both kids exclaimed digging in.

A breath of laughter passed my lips as Hawk whined at them to leave some for him. The joyful feeling only lasted a moment though. I pulled my self away from the group, heading back to the kitchen as Ban asked them about The Capital of The Dead, sighing I started to wash dishes. I felt numb as I worked, more of just going through the motions, letting my mind wonder back to what Ban had said about looking out for a younger sibling.

_'Look, kid. If you're her big brother you ought to be making sure she's properly fed, don't you think?'_

How long had it been now? Nearly thirty-seven years but even after all this time I could still recall every little detail about her. Scarlet-red eyes that where always full of hope. Silver-blue hair that I would brush and braided every morning. Sharp little canines that would peak out whenever she smiled at Ban and I when we would returned home, yet I had failed to protect her. She was gone because I couldn't help keep her feed like I should have.

"Kala? Is everything alright?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Of course why did something happen out there?"

"No it's just…" She paused a moment contemplating her next words. "You're crying."

I raised a thin eyebrow before feeling a tear run down my cheek. When did that start? Wiping my eyes I turned to fully look at her.

"I'm fine princess, really." I gave her a toothy grin. "Just got loss in thought is all and must have gotten soap in my eyes." That seamed to be enough to convince her as she gave me a gentile smile, "So why did you come looking for me? Can't imagine that those two noticed that I was gone, they aren't that observant."

"Everyone is getting ready to head to the hamlet to look for the entrance to the Capital."

"Give me a minute to get around and I'll meet you guys outside."

With that Elizabeth headed back to the bar to join the others. Drying my hands I hurried upstairs to the room Ban and I had been sharing. Grabbing my sword, I secured it on my back before heading down to join the others. Something told me that the male that had attacked us earlier wasn't done hunting us yet and I wasn't going to let him catch me off guard a second time. Not while Elizabeth was going to be out in the open with us and ran a risk of being caught in a cross-fire if a fight where to brake out. Meliodas and Diane could hold their own in a fight so there was no real resin to worry about them. Once I was outside I took a place next my brother.

"Kala do you really think you're going to need that?" Meliodas asked eyeing my sword.

"Didn't think I would have needed it the first time I was down in the hamlet and look how that ended." I grumbled looking at him from the corner of my eye.

Once we had made it back down to the hamlet everyone split up to cover more ground. Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk took to looking around the buildings. Diane was checking around the trees that lay around where we had entered at. Ban was at the far side of the hamlet searching near a large patch of barren earth, while I walked the perimeters.

I weaved in and out of the thick undergrowth and trees that lined the towering cliff side. Looking up I could see that a dense forest grew at the crest of the cliff as well. Nothing seamed to be out of the ordinary as I continued to push my way through the undergrowth. Thinking back to the fight earlier I couldn't help but believe that had truly been King we had fought. If it was then why did he attack us? King and Ban may have never really gotten along but he would never blatantly attack him like that or me no mater how mad he was at us. Could… could he be working with the Holy knights? Had he made some kind of deal with the kingdom? If that was the case then Elizabeth could be in some real danger.

"Elizabeth! Kala! Come here and look at all these cute flowers!" Diane yelled over to the two of us.

Pocking my head out of the thicket I looked over to where Diane and Ban where standing. The barren earth where Ban had been was now covering completely by pale pink roses. Heading out I joined the others in the patch of roses.

"Oh, what kind are they? They're so pretty." Elizabeth said.

"Star-glow rose." I answered looking at her. "They're pretty rare and can be used to make ointment for stopping excessive blood flow."

"Who care about a bunch of stupid old flowers?" Hawk asked. "You can eat these things all day long and they'll never fill you up." He gave a dramatic sigh at the flowers in front of him.

The movement of air disturbed the petals sending them a drift. Suddenly every petal was a drift around us. They lazily drifted around for a few moments before wiping up into a whirlwind around. I raised one arm to shield my face and used the other to nudge Elizabeth to the center of us. I wasn't going to take any chances. This continued for a few moments before they started to slow down. As they slowed, I lowered my arm and took in our surroundings. We where no longer in the hamlet, we where surrounded by large green crystals that seemed to go on forever. Most where solid while others where transparent like glass.

"Captain…" Diane spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Ya, I know." Meliodas said. "It's the Capital of the Dead."

"And just how the hell did we get here?" I asked sarcastically turning to look at Meliodas. "Even if that freak petal storm somehow managed to kill the rest of you that doesn't explain how Ban and I got here."

"'Precious memories shared with the deceased will lead you to the Capital.' That's what Ellen told us." Meliodas said meeting my eyes.

"Maybe it was my wish to see my mother that brought us here." Elizabeth said clasping her hands over her chest.

"Nah, it was might've been my dire wish to finish all those leftovers I missed out on." Hawk snorted.

"My mind was totally blank." Meliodas muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Mine too!" Diane chimed in her normal bubbly tone.

I turned my look over at my brother. He stood a bit off from the group and had yet to say anything through this whole thing. _'You where thinking of her weren't you brother? The others don't seam to have had memories that would have worked.'_

Ban meat my glaze with his own glare. Behind that was a look challenging me to say something, I could see the pain and longing as well. He started to say something, more then likely to tell me to keep my mouth shut, before his mouth snapped shut. His eyes narrowed before he ran passed us. Turning on my heels I took off after him. I faintly registered the others yelling at us but I kept my focus on Ban. Navigating through a jutting crystal field after something I couldn't see was a pain. Try to match my brother's movements without losing him was even more of a pain. Weaker crystals would give way under the force of him landing, forcing me to take a different path. One of these instances lead to me having to take higher ground. Looking for the flash of red and silver that I had been following when I finally caught sight of what he was chasing after.

I swore my heart had stopped beating before being forced to resume its job. There just a head of us floating through the green gems was her, The Holy Maiden. There was no trace of the blood staining her white dress or of the wound that claimed her life. She looked as whole and alive as the day we meet her all those years ago rather then the wounded, bloodied, lifeless girl we were forced to say goodbye to.

Please review! I would love to hear what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_"What the hell is that?!"_

_ I barely heard Ban ask Elaine, or her answer, over the ringing in my ears even though they where right next to me. Groaning I forced myself to sit up, pushing the fallen branches off of me. My eyes widened in horror at the sight before me. The green lush forest that was there only a heartbeat ago was now up in flames. A huge red demon stood in the middle of all the destruction laughing. I jumped when I felt Ban's hand on my back._

_ "Kala are you alright?" Ban asked as he helped stand._

_ "Ya," I coughed, the taste of sulfur burning the back of my throat. "Just a bit stunned is all. Are Elaine and the Fountain of Youth alright?!"_

_ "We're alright," Elaine spoke up from next to Ban, the silver cup that held the fountain's water wrapped in branches next to her._

_ "Kala take Elaine and the cup and get away from here." Ban said as he grabbed his staff. "I'll be behind you in a minute."_

_ "Roger that, just be careful." I said grabbing Elaine's wrist and gently pulling her away._

_ "Ban come with us! It hasn't noticed us yet!" Elaine yelled at him, pulling me back. Persistent little thing she is._

_ "Shh! That's why I'm going to do a little surgery while it back is turned~." Ban sang._

_ The three section staff lit in a purple glow as he pressed his magic into the weapon. Swinging the staff at the demon the weapon easily clearing the wide distance, piercing clean though its hide. A flick of the wrist and the staff returned, bringing the beast heart with it, the demon slumping forward._

_ "See? One shot~." Ban grinned as he held up the still throbbing heart._

_ "No Ban!" Elaine yelled pulled away from me as the demon turned to look us. "Demons have more then one-"_

_ Before Elaine could finish the demon attacked. The blast cut clean through Ban's right shoulder and through Elaine and I stomachs. I watched as they fell before I followed suit, my shoulder colliding hard with the ground. I barely registered Ban and Elaine's conversation, my grip on consciousness falling in and out. I forced myself up into my elbows to find Elaine at Ban's side, leaning down to kiss him with the pink water of the fountain in her mouth. A pained smile pulled at my lips as my arms gave out, rolling to my back, and let my eyes fall closed. I was accepting my death rather well in my opinion. I knew Ban would be safe, he'll be okay without me. One less burden for him to carry…_

_ My eyes shot open at the feeling of cold metal being pressed agents my lips. Elaine was kneeling next to me with the silver cup, shaky hands feebly pressing it to my lips. The cool water filled my mouth as I tried to protest only to unwillingly swallow the sweet liquid to keep from chocking on it. A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat as the demon drew closer. I tried to force my body to move but it refused to budge as it healed. I felt an arm wrap around under my arms as the dark shadow of the demons foot fell over us. I heard a loud crash as the beast slammed its foot down but felt no pain. Looking up I found my brother holding me in one arm and Elaine in his other. He had her cradled like a fragile doll, head tucked into the side of his neck._

_ "You dummy…" Ban sighed as he lowered to the ground to lay her down and release me from his hold. "Wait right here. This won't take long. Ready Kala?"_

_ Pushing myself to my feet I ran my finger tips over the exposed expanse of my abdomen. "Let's go."_

"Then I won't have to hold back when I kick your ass!"

I cursed under my breath at hearing Ban yell. King must have followed us to the Capital and chased after us when we parted from the others. When did he become such persistent little brat? Sliding down the crystal I was perched on I took off after them. They weren't that far ahead and it was a relatively straight shot. I just hoped that I got there before there was to much bloodshed.

"-was my little sister Elaine!"

This time I knew my heart completely stopped functioning as I froze at the edge of the clearing that they where in. King's words echoed in my head as I processed them and the scene that was in front of me. Ban was pinned agents Chastiefol's second configuration guardian. King had his fist tightly clutching the front of Ban's red jacket. Anger and pain burned in his eyes as he floated eye level with Ban. The attack at the hamlet made sense now. King wanted to get revenge for Elaine's death. After a few long heartbeats King released his hold and floated back.

"I get it." Ban grinned. "You want to avenge her by killing us, only problem is we can't die!"

"If you'll recall my seared treasure has a variety of abilities." King grinned as he raised his hand. I'm getting real tired of that grin today. "Oh, that's right. If it doesn't interest you it's in one ear and out the other. Chastiefol third configuration: Fossilization."

Before I could react, the twin headed spear pierced through Ban's back. I watched in horror as my brothers skin started to quickly turn to stone. I tried to yell but the caught in my throat.

"I've been waiting for this moment. Are you watching Elaine?" King asked as he watched the stone take over Ban's body, "If you have any final confessions to make, I'm listening. Though that's not to say I'll forgive you."

Ban's only response was a grin as the stone rapidly over took him. King watched as the fossilization finished, calling Chastiefol back to him after a moment. I knew King was talking to Ban but I couldn't hear him, not over the roaring pulse in my ears. My fists clenched at my sides as I watched King start to move away. I needed to hit something and King seamed like the perfect thing.

Bearing my fangs in a snarl I darted at King, quickly closing the distance between us. He spun to face me, startled by my sudden appearance, trying to back away from me before I could attack. Unfortunately for him I was quicker. My fist made solid contact with his chest sending him back several feet. A wolfish grin pulled at my lips as the hem of his jacket singed and the skin above that started to turn a warm red of a burn. I felt the lingering heat of my magic in my hand as I stood tall and meet King's glare.

"You saved me the trouble of hunting you down Kala."

"Release him from the fossilization King." My voice was calm but I knew he could hear the anger that threatened to come forward.

"I have a better idea." King said as Chastiefol raised, ready to attack. "How about you join him?"

"You have every right to hate us for what happened to her King." I said voice low. "But do you really think this is what Elaine would want? For you to turn your back on your comrades like you did on the forest and your responsibilities as Fairy King."

"What would you know about any of that?!" King yelled. "How could you possibly know what Elaine would want?!"

"More then you probably would like me to." I sighed. "I bear many sins I could only dream of atoning for. What happened in the forest that day is one of them that still burns at the front of my mind. I know how it feels to lose everything you love and have been powerless to stop it from happening. This isn't going to help any, believe me or not that's your choice."

"Shut up! Join Ban and be gone!" King growled.

"Not without a -" The words died on my tongue as a delicate hand brushed over the back of my shoulders.

I knew that feather light touch anywhere. Tearing my attention from King, I turned to follow the touch. Elaine smiled as our eyes meet before making her way over to Ban. I watched as she laid her hands on his cheeks before leaning in to kiss him. The stone shattered leaving a mildly shocked Ban in its wake. I gave an affectionate roll of my eyes, always with the life saving kisses with these two, before walking over to join them.

"Hey Elaine." Ban smiled recovering quickly.

"Ban." Elaine tapped a finger to her left cheek. "How did you get that scar?"

"I thought you guys watched over us from the other side." Ban tisked with mock disappointment.

"He was being an idiot like always." I sighed remembering the hour's long lecture I had given him.

"That voice, it's really her!" King shouted, his voice filled with disbelief. "Let me see you too, please! Don't you recognize your own brother Elaine?"

I looked back over my shoulder at King. I had almost forgotten he was still here being a pain in my side. I frowned as I glanced from him to Elaine and back. Could he really not see her? I could see her clear as day and I knew Ban could. So why couldn't King?

"Let him see you." Ban said look over to King.

Elaine shook her head. "You're in the Necropolis it's possible for the living and the dead to see each other again but only when bound by strong emotions."

Then you're still mad at me… aren't you?" King's head fell. "For abandoning you and the fountain. That I turned my back on everything and walked away."

It was silent for a few tense heartbeats before a loud explosion filled the void, large spikes in magical power followed. I could pick out two as the captain's and Diane's but the third was unknown to me.

"Wait a minute… is that a holy knight?!" Ban asked as we turn to the source.

"No doubt about it. That's a holy knight alright and it's coming from where we left the others." I let out a low growl. Something about this holy knight felt different then normal. It felt almost… demonic in a way.

"Wait, Ban! Kala!" Elaine called before we could take off. "Why did you two come? What was the reason?"

"No real reason. Just to tell you something." Ban said looking back at her over his shoulder. "One day I will take what's mine. I promas you that."

"Someone's got to keep him out of trouble or at lest try to anyway." I shrugged and gave a half hearted smile.

"Ban what more can you two take from her?!" King yelled.

"Thank you, Ban." Elaine smiled as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

With that Ban and I took off towards the fight to help our comrades.


End file.
